


Always Michael

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Oh wait I forgot about Ain't No Rest for the Wicked, The most horrid thin I've written, This is complete sin, haha - Freeform, hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: I waited all of that to write weeping angelI apologize again for this





	Always Michael

Lucifer ran into the bars of the cage as he backed away from his brother. “Michael? Michael what are you doing?” He asked desperately.  
Michael laughed as crawled atop him, eyes gleaming with mirth.  
Lucifer shuddered. “Michael, Michael, please don’t do what I think you’re about to do.”  
“Shut it, Luci.” Michael snarled before slamming his lips against the other angel’s aggressively.  
Lucifer resisted as much as he could, but was ultimately overpowered in the end.  
Michael was ruthless, tearing off Lucifer’s in a swift strike. Lucifer screamed, pushing against his brother’s chest in vain.  
“NO! MICHAEL STOP! STOP!” He screamed, tears streaming down his face.  
Michael just laughed, his hands going straight to Lucifer’s length.  
Lucifer’s hands flew to his mouth in attempt to muffle any sounds that might escape.  
Michael growled fiercely, his eyes predatory as he stared into the terrified eyes of The Devil. “You know,” he began, sliding a finger inside Lucifer, “It really was never fair, you being so fucking beautiful. We all loved you, lusted towards you, me more than anyone.” His voice was a low rumble.  
Lucifer was afraid, a kind of fear he hadn’t felt since he was first damned centuries ago.  
“We all wanted you in our beds,” Michael went on, sliding to more fingers inside him, “So, what an achievement this is, being the first being to sleep with The Devil himself.”  
Lucifer couldn’t contain his moans as Michael struck his prostate. “Mi-Michael!” He sobbed brokenly.  
Michael grinned wickedly, undoing the button and unzipping his pants hastily.  
“No.” Lucifer moaned. “Michael, please...”  
Without hesitation Michael lined himself up with Lucifer’s entrance, thrusting into him violently.  
Lucifer screamed. It felt so very pleasurable but so horrible at the same time.  
“Hell, you’re tight. That’s to be expected, you are a virgin, after all.” Michael groaned.  
Lucifer wanted to sink into the metal floors and disappear forever. He screamed, cried and flailed about to no avail. Michael simply wouldn’t stop.  
Michael suddenly lowered his hands from Lucifer’s hips to his leaking length, timing his strokes with his thrusts evenly. Lucifer keened, throwing his head back against the bars by accident. He saw stars, from the collision or from the ecstasy.  
Michael sucked roughly on his collar bone. “Oh if you could see yourself now, moaning like a bitch. We’ll be here for a long time, brother mine, so you best get used to it.” He smirked.  
Tears streamed down Lucifer’s cheeks, he was too tired to even attempt resisting at this point. Screams and moans escaped his throat involuntarily, Michael laughing manically above him. Now, for centuries he’d been locked in this cage, alone and angry, but it was nothing compared to this. This was Hell, being defiled by someone he had spent centuries with, the very person he was closest to.  
“Let me see you.” Michael said, cupping the moaning angel’s chin and looking into his eyes. Lucifer’s ice blue eyes were shot, his face peeling away in places. “Again,” Michael said, “It’s so damn unfair how beautiful you are, Samael. Even with your face fucking falling off you still look so, so tempting.” He leaned in and licked the tears off Lucifer’s face.  
Lucifer looked him dead in the eye when he stopped “I t-trusted you.” He sobbed. “Why are you--” His sentence was interrupted by a particularly loud moan, but he didn’t really need to go on anyway, if nothing more the moan got his point across more than words would.  
He felt himself nearing his edge. “Michael please, please. Please! I’m- - I’m gonna--” He begged.  
“Oh then do it, come undone for me.” Michael growled.  
Lucifer screamed his name, arching his back in ecstasy. Michael was quick to follow, biting Lucifer’s ear and drawing blood. Lucifer fell silent, tears streaming down his face. His brother pulled out and walked away laughing, leaving him shaking on the ground, shreds of cloth discarded around him like confetti. Tears pooled where he laid, his breath labored. Looking at the retreating form of his brother. “I love you.” He whispered, but he wasn’t even sure what that meant anymore. Lucifer wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, to evaporate into nothing and just die, but he couldn't. He wanted to hate Michael, but he just couldn't. He hated himself for that. When did it all go wrong? What happened between them? They used to be so happy, they did everything together, on force on Heaven or Earth could tear them apart. Then there was Hell. That one certainly put a damper on their relationship. What was worse than Hell itself was the fact that Michael did it. _Michael_. _Michael_ left him. _Michael_ chose his father over him. _Michael_ who said he would never leave him. _Michael_ who said he'd never leave him. _Michael_ this, _Michael_ that. It was always _Michael_. His dear brother broke his heart and he could never put the pieces back together. After all of that, he couldn't bring himself to hate him. Why!? Why did he still love him? Michael raped him! Yet he was so much of an idiot that he was telling himself that Michael still loved him. "He loves me, he loves me, he loves me." Lucifer mumbled to himself, still in a ball on the ground. "I love him, I love him, I love him, I really love him." Days passed, but they were all the same, they were all Michael. On the third day he was sure he loved him. One hundred and one percent sure that he loved him. What he didn't know what that he was sick, Michael was sicker.

Lucifer was sure that Michael loved him, and maybe that was true, in his own crazy way. This was unhealthy in every way. Michael was animalistic, and Lucifer was high on the 'love' of a psychopath. This wasn't love, it was insanity, it was abuse.

 

Hey, I know this is a work of complete fiction, but this kind of relationship, where someone does horrible things to someone who truly loves them, it's horribly real. If you are in a relationship where you're being abused, verbally, mentally, or physically, get out of there. Please. They don't love you, they don't deserve you. If you know someone in a relationship like that, please don't just stand by, help them. Stay safe guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I waited all of that to write weeping angel  
> I apologize again for this


End file.
